Lets Go Forward
by Bakukirby27
Summary: Centered around a couple living a small suburban city and just basically going through life together. Rated T for some swearing and some more stuff later on. R&R Please!


"Please, Just wait a second."

"No!"

"I just want-"

"No! You had your chance!"

"But-"

"Back off!" She shouted at him again shoving back further down the hallway. Making her way down the stairs she snatched her keys on the end-table by the couch and stomped over to the door flipping through her keys for the correct one for the door. "Baby, Please don't do this-" "Don't you 'Baby' me! I told you already you blew your chance and now you blew it!" She screamed at him whipping the door wide open.

"No, No don't!" He said rushing over and slamming the door shut before she could step outside.

"Move!" She demanded.

"Sweetheart listen," He started. "I know the last few days just haven't been good for the both of us… A-and I caused you a lot of grief…" He paused to calm himself from breaking down. "But put those bags down 'Kay?" He pleaded. "Before you make a decision like that, Please, Just listen to me. 'Cause I don't want you to leave. I definitely don't want you to leave. Just hear me out…" He finished on the verge of tears.

"…Hurry up." She mumbled.

"J-just tell me what's wrong and I can-"

"What's WRONG is that you're sitting on your lazy ass all day watching T.V when you could be out finding a job because we have no money!" She said shoving her hoof on his chest. "Now hold on a second…" He started off again. "You know very well that the T.V hasn't worked for months. Let alone get a good reception on anything. Second. You know it's hard for me to find a job ever since the local newspaper business went under. I-I can't control that…I-"

"No!" She interrupted. "You could always go out and ask around! But no, you just stay here and loaf around while I do all the work around the house!" She pointed out.

"Okay, that's not true. I do just as much work here as you do."

"Bullshit Luke! Bullshit!" She screamed at him. Tears about to slip out from her eyes.

"B...B-but-"

"No, You know what? No. we're done Luke. WE'RE DONE." She said opening the door once again. But was blocked by her husband yet again. "Move!" "No." He said bluntly as he slammed the door shut. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY LUKE!" "N-no." He said holding her face close to his. "I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD LET ME GO!" She yelled again slapping him on the face. He stumbled back on to the ground. He rubbed his head and watched her yank the door open once again.

"Well, that's it. You blew it. We're done."

"N-no." He whispered.

"Goodbye Luke!"

"N-no."

"Hope you burn in hell you stupid-"

"NO!" He screamed out at her. A scream she hadn't herd since they we're both young. "Luke, no I'm-"

"DON'T! FUCKING DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, actually getting down on his knees. "P-Please don't leave me I know I haven't gotten a job but I'm trying my hardest a-a-and please believe me when I say it's getting harder knowing that you keep doubting me!" He said as he let out any tears he held onto before. "I-I-I-I really don't want to b-be left all alone! I c-can't go on w-without you! I need you here by my side! I-I don't want your money or your hard work, O-or even sex! A-all I want is your love! All I need is your love! P-Please don't take that away from me! P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He cried out to her. Letting all his tears slip onto the carpet below him. Slamming his head down as hard as he could as he bawled out in front of his wife. Who stood there motionless and in a state of shock. Completely caught off guard by everything he just said.

"P-please…don't leave me here…alone…I-I swear I'll work harder in and out of the house, I'll work harder to find a job, I swear o-on it…cross my heart and hope to have it ripped out of my chest…I'll-"

"Stop…P-please just stop…" she said sitting down next to him and leaning on his shoulder. "Y-you know how I get when I see you cry…just please stop crying…I'm not going to leave you…I swear I'm not going to leave you…" She whispered in his ear letting her tears flow down on to his neck. And for a single moment, All that could be herd was their breathing and occasional hiccups.

"I-I think all of this mess got to both of us." She said looking at him eye to eye. "Y-yeah…Like with all the times I got shot down for a job…losing the car and having to walk…mom and dad throwing all their bullshit at me…and some other stuff…"

"Just tell them 'Mom, dad, leave us alone.'"

"Well, I don't want to be all rude towards them." He said.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to get cell phones."

"Ah, ha ha… I guess so." He chuckled alongside his wife.

"…Umm…"

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"I'm…I'm sorry for…anything that I-" Before he could finish, She pressed her lips softly against his. Slowly pushing her tongue inside his mouth, trading saliva with him. And they went on for a couple of minutes until she separated from him. A small string of their mixed saliva connecting their mouths.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear wrapping her arms around his body. Slowly closing her eyes.

"I love you too. Dashie." He responded drifting off into sleep.

"I love you too."

**A/N : Oh my glob. I think that was the best thing I've written in my whole life… Well, um…'cough' anyway, I think there are some things I should point out…**

**First off, No, they are not in Ponyvile in this point in time. Second, yes, I will continue this. Now I wasn't sure what you call the arm of a pony/horse. As I just (somehow) got into this show. I think it would go "wrapping her forearms around his body." If anyone would like to correct me please do so.**

**Next, I know someone reading this might be wondering why I could not get back to her. Well, Life is a big reason and some more stuff I can't explain at the time. but basically, on one of my TAWOG story's. I fell into a creative slump. And I'm almost ready to write the next chapter since my PC won't SAVE IT FOR SOME REASON!**

**"insert senseless beating on my PC here."**

**Now I think I'm almost out of that, but until them PLEASE enjoy this while I plan out about… 5 more chapters for this and some more story's… So until we meet (Or PM) again in the near future, farewell and PLEASE review because it feeds Pinky.**

**There's a song on my Profile that would go good with this Chapter. check it out.**

** - Bakukirby27**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**#SAVEDERPY**


End file.
